


I Only Need You

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Alec, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus misses his magic, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Lorenzo takes his magic back from Magnus and two days later Alec gets hurt in a mission.





	I Only Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Time flowed like cement to Magnus as he checked his cell for the clock only to realise a minute had passed since the last time he looked at the screen. Sitting there with nothing to stare but boring walls with a chipped cream paint, which wasn't even his colour, was excruciating dull and there was no telling when Alec would return from his mission. It had been two days since Lorenzo had taken his magic back and Magnus felt nothing but useless. He hated sitting in the house, all day around, without work and without his magic. No matter how hard he tried to forget, a part of him still missed his magic

Magnus sighed as he began to drift into unpleasant daydream or was it a paranoid fantasy? It was hard to tell and he didn't care. It helped to pass the time and he wasn't one for entertaining himself with optimism. Just when his eyes started to droop close, his cell vibrated beside him

Magnus pressed on the green button without glancing at the caller name "Hello"

"Magnus..."

"Isabelle?" Magnus heard the quiver in Izzy's voice and knew something was wrong. Alec had gone on a mission and if Izzy was calling then he doubted she had any good news for him "What happened? Is Alec alright?"

"No Magnus. He got hurt. We are in the infirmary and..."

"I'm coming" Magnus hung up the call and rushed outside his room with heart pounding against his chest

Magnus froze the second he stepped in the infirmary. Alec was on the bed looking very pale, eyes closed, bruised and bloody. There were bandages wrapped around his torso and one covered his right leg. Tears welled up in his eyes as he took shaky steps forward "Oh Alexander"

Izzy turned around at the voice and wiped off her tears "Magnus"

"How did this happen?" asked Magnus as he stood next to Alec's bed. Izzy sniffed "Everything was going well but a demon stabbed him from behind and he fell from a two storey building which broke his ankle"

Magnus sucked in a breath. It was painful to see Alec so unresponsive and still. His fingers twitched to make things right, to take away Alec's pain but he couldn't. He was useless without his magic. Tears dripped down his eyes as he sat down next to his lover cursing himself for not being able to help

Izzy placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder "He's going to be fine" Magnus felt his throat constricted, unable to respond due to heavy guilt he was feeling. He mentally thanked all the angels above that Alec was unconscious so he would suffer less

FEW HOURS LATER

Magnus clasped his shaky hands together in his lap watching his boyfriend with puffy, bloodshot eyes. His chest ached from crying, the skin of his cheeks itched and his limbs were stiff from sitting too long on the hard chair. He only looked away from Alec's bruised face when he heard "Magnus"

Jace stood at the entrance holding a cup of coffee "It's been eight hours Magnus. You must be tired. Go get some sleep"

"I can't" replied Magnus shaking his head. He wasn't sure exactly what he meant - if he couldn't sleep or if he couldn't leave. It didn't matter. He just  _couldn't_

Jace sighed. He knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win "Here then" he offered the coffee mug to Magnus "Alec's fine Magnus. I can feel he's recovering" 

"Alexander would be awake hours ago if only I had my magic with me" Magnus spat back, exhaustion and frustration taking toll on his body. He knew yelling at Jace wasn't going to do any good to Alec but still it felt good inside

"I know you're hurting but Alec needs you right now. Give some time to yourself. It's gonna be okay" Jace placed the mug on the side table and turned around to leave "Call me when Alec wakes up" 

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and felt fingers too cold. His eyes immediately fell on heart monitor which was still beeping and sighed in relief. He scooted closer to the bed and intertwined Alec's cold fingers with his. He felt horribly empty. His free hand clicked again and again, hoping to create some sparks of magic that would wake his lover. But nothing happened. Fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes "Wake up Alexander. Please wake up" 

Fifteen minutes later adrenalin and tears had completely gone from Magnus's body and his head throbbed. His thumb drifted mindlessly back and forth on Alec's hand as his eyes dropped close and head slid on the bed

 

 

"How are you feeling Mr Lightwood?" 

 

Magnus scrunched his face when voices reached his ears. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a reply 

"I'm fine now. When am I allowed to go sleep in my own bed?" 

Magnus snapped his eyes open and tilted his head up to see Alec smiling at him "Hi" 

"Soon Mr Lightwood. We'll inform your brother and sister" said the healer and left them alone

"Did you know ...you drool in your sleep?" Alec shifted a little but winced when felt pain in his side. His eyes shifted on Magnus and felt extremely guilty when he noticed how devastated Magnus looked with black circles under his eyes, face without make-up and red bloodshot eyes like he surely must have been crying for hours. Alec inhaled sharply. He hated seeing tears in Magnus's eyes. He wanted to see him smile again so he started rambling "It's not a lot though...the drool" he smiled "Don't worry okay...It's only a little. It's kinda cute drool. If that exists. Can drool be cute? I think it can be only when someone cute is doing it and you're so cute. So that would make sense I gue.."

 

Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's before he could finish. He cried into the kiss cupping the younger man's neck "You're okay" he said pulling back, pressing a hand on Alec's chest, feeling his heartbeats under his palm

"I'm fine Magnus" Alec assured wiping Magnus's tears with his fingers "Please don't cry" 

Magnus leaned into Alec's hand "I'm sorry" 

Alec frowned "Why are you saying sorry?" 

"I didn't have my magic... I could have healed you by now. You wouldn't be in this pain. Why did you let him take my magic away. I could have helped you. I'm so..." 

Alec shook his head "I've said ...this before but I am going to say it again. I did not fall in love with you because of your magic. I fell in love with the man behind the magic. I don't give a damn about your magic if it hurts you. I'd rather be in pain than see you in pain"

"Alexander..."

"I don't need your magic Magnus. I need you"

Magnus's eyes watered again

"I only need you" repeated Alec "You've no idea but you being here, already took half on my pain away" 

Magnus let out a watery laugh but then froze when Alec groaned in pain "What is it? Are you hurting?" 

Alec nodded "Being stabbed... hurts a lot more than you think and it itches like hell" 

"Wait I'll go call the healers" Magnus quickly got up but was abruptly pulled back by Alec "The healers won't be able to help" 

"Ofcourse they can help. They can give you some pain killers" 

"Maybe you could help me" 

"Alexander I don't know anything about stab wounds. I always used my magic to heal and..." 

Alec refrained himself from rolling his eyes "What I meant was... you could...umm... kiss it better?" he requested with a tint of blush

Magnus stared at Alec for few seconds before a smile crept on his face. He didn't know what he would have done without this wonderful young man in his life "That I can surely do" he leaned down to brush his lips over the bandages and then moved up to kiss Alec's bruised cheeks and temple "Better?" 

Alec hummed in content "You missed something" Magnus looked up confused and saw Alec pointing to his lips "These are pretty sore too" 

Magnus chuckled lightly "How could I miss them" he leaned into him again, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. All the tension drained from his body as he pulled back with happy tears shining in his eyes "I love you" 

"I love you too Magnus"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
